Dear Draco
by Astraphobia
Summary: What if Draco was never going to return to Hogwarts? After Draco is openly outed as a Death Eater and has to flee the castle, Draco and Astoria must say their goodbyes, but not without making a promise to write one another everyday. Draco/Astoria. R/R!


Dear Draco,

Chapter 1

**AN: So, a new story and a canon couple. This idea sort of popped into my head out of nowhere late last night. I had just started thinking about what may have gone on with Draco and Astoria at the end of their sixth year. How would they get through the year apart? How would they know the other is safe? Yes, this will be a little mushy but come on, Draco is mushy. He isn't some cold hard badass. And Astoria, well there really hasn't been any character description, so I'm just going with what I think she would be like. Tell me what you think thus far. No flames, just Read and Review. Slightly inspired by **_**Dear John. **_**Also, I do not own any other characters for once. Jo Rowling owns everything.**

Astoria held her breath as the disheveled ivory blond head of hair charged toward the spot where she stood beneath the deserted staircase. His pointed features were twisted in a heightened state of paranoia and fear. He kept his wand in front of him, prepared just in case a spell flew their way. Her hair was pulled back so tight that the tears threatening to blur her vision and give way to her vulnerability would not fall.

Their headmaster had just been murdered; Death Eaters were invading the castle, and were fighting the rest of the students upstairs. Panic was a perfectly plausible emotion in the moment. It was real; the war. It was here, and it would only get worse.

"Astoria," Draco called in an unfamiliar strained voice, "are you all right?"

A iceberg cold breath nestled deep in her lungs for a moment before she exhaled shakily; her lips beginning to quiver, " Define 'all right', Draco?" she emphasized with air quotes and ran her tongue over her dry bottom lip. "Death Eaters are running around the castle, Dumbledore is dead, and you-" she stopped and spluttered as the pair of tears darted from her eyes and barely wet her face before landing on the shirt. She immediately felt embarrassment sting her face and wiped her eyes quickly trying to hide the traces of her fear.

Draco raised his hand to the side of her face, and he thumbed at her cheekbone. She closed her eyes as she took in the feel of his warm hand on her sticky flesh. He smelled strongly of fresh cotton and his father's expensive cologne. Her lips barely grazed the pale flesh holding her cheek. She knew this moment wouldn't last much longer. He would have to flee the castle with the other Death Eaters. He was a wanted man now. The distant cries of spells and howls of pain from upstairs seemed to be muffled as their eyes met. Relishing the final few moments they could have until only Merlin knew when.

Astoria felt an overwhelming sense of the present. Nothing but the sight of Draco's pastel eyes and the feeling of his warm shaking body entered her thoughts. She was fully present and alert.

"I'm terrified." Whispered Astoria so softly Draco thought he might have imagined it had he not seen her lips form the words.

They were so close now. She could fully examine his sharp and strained pale features. His lips were drawn in a thin line and his intoxicating eyes held the faint traces of fear and regret that he would only let her catch a glimpse of.

"Me too." Draco said less shaky than before. His hand slipped down to her neck, and she tilted her head up to keep his eye contact. Astoria took a needle sharp inhale of breath and let her eyes rest shut for a moment before she spoke, "It's really happening…"

"Yes"

"This is the beginning of the war?" She asked in a much higher and more constricted voice than her usual. The very idea that this war, that had came up in casual conversations in the common room, was real and that it was actually here, sent a paralyzing shock of fear down through her very core.

"It started months ago." He stated dryly. He wet his lips and let out a heavy sigh, "it's only going to get worse."

A jawbreaker sized lump clogged the back of her throat, and no matter how many times she tried to swallow it away, it wouldn't budge. Astoria pressed her lips together tightly and shut her eyes, but the sight of Dumbledore's dead body flashed over and over again behind her lids. His death had solidified Voldemort's rise to control. His death had proved that Voldemort's power was very much alive and thriving. Even if she was a proud pureblood and believed in the purity of blood, this was the last thing she wanted.

Astoria wrapped her fingers around Draco's wrist, urging his attention to her instead of the pops and cracks of spells being thrown in the hallway above. "Promise me," Astoria paused to make sure his grey eyes didn't drift away from her, "Promise me that we'll both make it through this. Promise me that no matter what happens-" The lump in her throat had strangled her into a silent teary eyed mess.

She knew there was a chance that they could die. Astoria feared much more for him than herself. She, of course, was not a Death Eater either. Draco would be sent to the front line of fire and offered up without thought. The thought of losing him made her heart ache and throb like a stubbed toe.

"I promise. We'll be fine, Astoria." Draco brought his lips to her exposed forehead and held a kiss there until he heard her say, "Write it all down."

His pale brows met in the middle as he lowered his head to look her in the eyes. "What?"

"Write it all down. Everything." The foreign feeling of a smile spreading across her lips came for the first time in what seemed like days. The corners of her mouth were raw and stung sharply as she smiled up at her pale eyed companion. "Send it all to me. Just write to me."

Draco nodded just in time as the couple heard the shrill voice of Bellatrix Lestrange call "Draco! Draco, you foolish boy, we've got to go!"

Astoria felt a hitch of anxiety attach itself to pit of her stomach. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to have to let him go. Astoria managed to whimper a small "No…" in protest. Draco closed his eyes, with shame and sadness bringing his brows down.

"I'll write to you whenever I can." He said sincerely, his broad shoulders hunched in defeat. Astoria knew they only had seconds left, so without second thought or hesitation, she brought her lips to his and rested her hand on his hammering heart; the drumming going in sync with her own.

"_Draco!_" The shrill cry had broken apart their parting kiss that should have lasted several more moments. Draco and Astoria's eyes were on one another within seconds. Astoria looked over every one of Draco's features and the way his skin felt underneath hers. As they looked over one another, they were greedy and left no patch of skin untouched by their eyes. Astoria somehow feared she would forget the comma shaped dent that would form whenever he smirked, or the exact shade of his eyes. She didn't want to forget a thing.

No other words were said as Draco released his hand from her neck, and with one final glance between each other he took off down the hallway and disappeared behind the thick wooden door that slammed shut behind him. Astoria had the overwhelming urge to cry or sob, but she wouldn't allow herself to become a blubbering mess. She couldn't. She had to keep herself together. There was plenty of time for tears, but this was not it. Worry had settled itself behind her bellybutton and was yanking at her innards. Nothing, no matter of breathing or positive thoughts, could calm her nerves. Nothing but seeing him completely unharmed would relieve her of her worries.

"_I promise."_

His voice rang throughout her head like church bells. She would write him; everyday if she could. She had to, or she would lose the little composure she had that held her in like a corset. He had just left mere seconds ago, and she already had the urge to write to him. She just hoped that wherever he was, he was safe.

Astoria scoffed bitterly as she leaned against the cool stone wall behind her. _How does one stay safe in a war?_

**AN: Short? Yes, I know. I intended it to be short. I just wanted you all to get the gist of what this story is going to be about. Hope you all enjoyed it and want to read more. Review, Alert, Favorite, please:) **

**Take care x**


End file.
